buthuainsayian_race_sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lipsion Royal Family
This is not a character page! This page explains about some of The-Bismarck character's history. Small Family Bio: The royal family was created after Buthua's 100 Day War, when two groups "The Lipsion Kingdom" and "The Smith Empire" collided with each other for land and power. At the end of the war, the Smith Empire was sent to the void for eternity for war crimes, while the Lipsion Kingdom split's into four providence; Northern Buthua, Southern Buthua, Eastern Buthua, and Western Buthua. After the providence were made, all the power went into the Lipsion Royal family including the world's money supply, transportation, construction, military affairs, water treatment, etc. Later on Alexanders great, great, grand father notices too much power during his time on the throne. There for, he created the Council which was made up of 20 members that budget the world's money supply, construction, water treatment, food supply, and transportation. This brought respect to the Lipsion Royal Family, even though they still controlled the military affairs. That changed however, during the Buthuaian Revolution the family sent many of it's members to the front to help with the war effort. After the war, the Lipsion Royal Family and the Council agreed that the wars must stop, so they formed the Buthuaian Government which splits the military affairs in half. Even after all this, the family is still the wealthiest on Buthua. Though rich, most of the family members spend their money on funding projects that helps the people of Buthua. This gives the sense of security to many of its citizens and trust to the Buthuaian government. Currently Known Alive: * King Alexander Lipsion (Widow, was married to Juliet Lipsion) * Oasis Lipsion (King Alexanders Daughter and Nubis's Wife) *Nubis William III (Oasis's Husband) *Cyclone the Ferret (Oasis's & Nubis's adopted son) *Nubis Jr. Lipsion (Oasis's & Nubis's older son) *Shara Lipsion (Oasis's & Nubis's older daughter) *Benjamin Lipsion (Oasis's & Nubis's younger son) *Lexy Lipsion (Oasis's & Nubis's younger duaghter) Deceased: Queen Juliet Lipsion (Oasis's Mother): Died when Oasis was at the age of 8. Family Tree: (Coming Soon): Lipsion Housing and Property: This section explains the land, buildings, and areas that the Lipsion family owns back on Nubis's home planet Buthua. Note: That some buildings, landscap, and blueprints of the building are made on the game Minecraft. ''- The Lipsion Manor'': This was once a regular wheat plantation, but during the 100 Year War the plantation was burnt to the ground by the Smith Empire. After the war, the Lipsion family bought out the property then converted it into a summer retreat. The Lipsion Manor has (?) rooms, (?) bathrooms, (?) bedrooms, a outdoor padio, and the family garden which was located in the back of the plantaion. To keep the look fo the Manor's former glory, the Lipsion family order the construction to be the same design as it was back then, including a horse stable and the construction of two wheat fields. (More info will come soon) Lipsion Family Gallery: * CadmiumGoddess (DA) Nubis&Oasis at their secret spot, sketch made by CadmiumGoddess.png|Nubis and Oasis relaxing in their secret spot. It was a free doodle made by CadmiumGoddess (DeviantArt), she did done a good job of portraying both characters. Lipsion Mobius 2nd Generation.jpg|Nubis Jr. Lipsion, Shara Lipsion, Lexy Lipsion, Benjamin Lipsion. A base was used. General Arthur Lipsion.jpg|General Arthur Lipsion Category:Story Category:History Category:Family Category:Royalty Category:Family History Category:Past Category:Present Category:Future Category:Species Information Category:(TM) The-Bismarck Pages Category:Archives 2014-2015